All that glitters aint gold
by Devilkid
Summary: Some call it chance. Some call it destiny. Some call it an accident, with unexpected results. I call it a revelation. Yaoi, Seto/Jou


Warning: This is the first time I wrote a POV fic, so it's NOT very good...Dun kill me, plz...? BTW, it's a SetoXJou request(?) fic. Which means this is a Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, whatever you call. So dun like? Dun read, okay? AND dun tell me that I didn't warn you.....!! Oh! Almost forget...I think that Seto is acting OOC....Told you that I'm not good at keeping ppl IC...*sigh* And other thing....Since this isn't an AU, so....I wanna tell you something....I DIDN'T READ A LOT OF MANGAS NOR WATCH A LOT OF THE ANIME!! Which means....It's normal that ppl are acting OOC, even in the other fic I had wrote. And it is normal that some stuffs looks weird...Coz I dunno what happen in the TV show.....*sweatdrop* Wow a long warning, huh? Anyways, another thing to add...This fic has skipped several years because Mokuba is a teenager, okies?   
  
  
Disclaimer: YGO belongs to some JP rich ppl, and since I'm not really a JP, so it is impossible that I own them, right?   
  
  
This fic is dedicated to...a friend of mine....^^ Hopefully you'll like it! And I hope that you, the other readers, will like it too!   
  
  
A big thanks to Infinity and Loon for their help as beta-reader and corrector*sending kisses* Thank you very much!!^^   
  
  
**

:: All that glitters aint gold  ::

**_

+ One-shot +

_   
  
  
  
_Material belongings can sometimes fill a hole in your heart...but there's no treasure more valuable than my words._   
  
**_- Tactic Ogre - The knight of Lodis_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Seto's P.O.V.   
  
It was a beautiful day. No one would stay at home while the weather was as wonderful as this. But there were still some people who would be willing to work instead of going outside with those foolish people, and I was one of them. Mokuba was having a date with his little girlfriend, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Jessica....   
  
Time went by quicker than anyone had expected, and that was true. My little brother had grown up faster than I thought. I felt that yesterday he was still an innocent little child that only loved his big brother, and today he turned up into a teenager with a girlfriend for his own.   
  
Mokuba still complained about the way I worked too much, but he didn't know the reason why I did that. Work was, for me, a method to distract my worries. It had been months that I didn't see him, and it had been years that I loved him. Who, you might ask? Let me give you a hint, does blond puppy gave you an idea? If not, that was your problem. I wasn't going to tell you who this special person was.   
  
Seeing my little brother hanging out with his girlfriend in most of his free time already made me feel so alone. I didn't blame Mokuba for having a girlfriend and forgetting about his beloved brother. Why would I if love was a mysterious thing that no one could even free himself from its trap? I couldn't even do it, so who else could? When you loved somebody, you neither forgot nor paid attention to those around you, and I had experienced that.   
  
Remember the golden pup I had mentioned before? Well, he was my first crush, and each time I saw him, I wanted him just to look at me, and no one else. Sounded possessive, huh? I was made like that, what else did you expect me to be? Gentle? Haha, that would be funniest thing that I ever heard. Me? The infamous Seto Kaiba? Being a nice guy? I guessed that you don't know me that well, right?   
  
Actually, no one, except my brother, knew me well. People either thought I was a cold, heartless and arrogant CEO who cared for nothing but himself and his own business, or a rich, good-looking guy that had power and money. Yugi thought that he could change me, but he was wrong. I was like that, and it was impossible for me to turn into a good guy. Of course I had heard about _Love could change everything_. If my lovely brother wasn't here those past years, I was sure that I would be a robot with no heart and no emotions at all. A zombie that only followed orders from his master, even though I didn't have one.   
  
That stupid old man had passed away few years ago. Do not question me, I don't know why and how he died. His dead wasn't anything of concern to me; I already had a lot of things to worry about. And those were important things if I wanted to specify it. But not as important as a certain blond boy...Hmmm...Soft golden hair with big honey eyes...I wonder how it would feel like if I touched his hair...And those lips, looked so delicious and attractive...Letting me want to kiss them...Great, I lost control again. How many times did this happen?   
  
I looked from my computer' screen to the windows near my office. It was sunny; maybe I should go out and take some air? It wasn't such a bad idea, since it may kept me away from those idiotic works and thoughts. I didn't like working, but for Mokuba and my future, I guess I have no choice. Beside, it was the only thing that distracted me from my thoughts for a certain cute guy...   
  
I knew I should take some actions, telling him my feelings toward him. But would he accept it? After what I had done to his friends and...him? I insulted him, making fun of him in any bad, humiliating ways you could think of. He would never like me back. Me stupid? I didn't think I was. Personally, I thought I was intelligent and smart, the opposite of what you thought. If I had been stupid like you said, I would have never been a CEO of such a big company. You didn't think that being the head of a company was an easy thing, right? I hoped not, because only foolish people would think like that. Unless that you were one of them.   
  
The way I acted was a reflex; I didn't want to be mean. Fine! I lied, I liked that. It was fun to play with him, watch his emotions changed one to another, influenced by my words. I felt like I had the control over him at that moment, liked he was really my little dog, my possession. Even if it lasted just few minutes, I really didn't care at all. But still.....I wanted him, and I needed him. I have to stop thinking of this, right? After all, I could never have him, he would never accept me. Who said that Seto Kaiba had everything he wanted? Who said that I could have everything I wanted? That was completely ridiculous. That person must be an idiot, and those who believed him or her too.   
  
I arrived at the Domino Park, a place where I liked to come when I wasn't feeling good. The weather became worse; it looked like it was going to rain in minutes. Less people were staying in the park, and that was good for me. I hated to be with a crowd of people, especially when I needed some space for my private...Hey! Mind of your own business! Oh well, unfortunately for me, Goddess of Luck wasn't with me today. Why? Because I just saw someone I didn't want to see; someone who was the source, the reason why I went out at this kind of day, leaving my massive works at my mansion.   
  
He looked like he was upset about something; I couldn't see his face well. It began to rain a bit, and he didn't even look like he wanted to leave. I did want to get out of here, but I didn't want to leave him behind. So I approached him, trying to be as cool as I could. It had been months I didn't see him, and I missed him. But I couldn't let him know that, of course. That wasn't my style.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the sniveling dog! What's the matter, drop your bone?" I smirked. Good one, Seto! I was so proud of myself.   
  
"None of your business, Kaiba!" He glared at me angrily. Hn, he didn't look like fine to me.   
  
"And what if I decided to make it my business? It isn't your business to determine what's mine, after all." I was telling the truth; I did want to know why he was feeling bad. But he was stubborn, more than anyone I knew. Hopefully he would tell me...   
  
"Leave me alone! Why do you care anyway?" He scowled at me furiously. Hmm...Scary...I just knew that he wouldn't tell me about it.   
  
"Because, a master should take care of his pet..." I looked at his beautiful, honey eyes. They were drugging me from getting closer to him; my arms moved unconsciously to both sides of his shoulder, preventing him from running away.   
  
"Wh...What...are you doing?" He strummed, looking at me with mix of fear and anger. Hehe, I liked that. Guess trying to keep the desire too long inside of you wasn't a good idea. I couldn't hold back those feelings and aspiration for him that I had kept for the past few years. This was too much; I didn't want to think about the after-effect it would bring to me. How could you think when there were two lips inviting you to kiss them?   
  
"You know very well what am I going to do, dog..." I replied darkly, before crushing my lips against his. It tasted yummy, just like what I had thought. I didn't know if it was the rain's fault or he was really enjoying it, but I saw his eyes close. Well, that was good, it did look like a really kiss now; just needed him to respond me.   
  
His lips moved against mine hesitantly. Since when was the mutt shy? He wasn't getting into this enough to make it a really good kiss. I put a hand behind his head, and leaned in to make the kiss deeper, brushing my tongue against his lips. If he was shy, I could fix that well enough...   
  
His lips slowly parted, and mine did as well, as I slid my tongue into his mouth, tasting and exploring. It took a bit, but he finally did the same, shedding his shyness for enthusiasm. My eyes closed in enjoyment. This was more like it...   
  
After a moment passed, we parted. Hey! We were still normal humans, not some super incredible creatures! Both of us still need some air to recover the missed quantity that we didn't take minutes ago. I looked at him seriously while he gasped for air. Like I said, this wasn't part of my plan; I hadn't thought about doing this kind of stuffs with him. All I wanted was to know the reason why he was staying here. No kidding! It wasn't my fault if your heart was telling you to do other things than your brain had commanded.   
  
"So why are you out here all by yourself? I thought you are always hanging out with your Yugi's little gang of cheerleaders." I smirked a little bit. Did I tell you I liked smirking?   
  
"Why did you do that?" Instead of answering my question, he threw back another one. Bad puppy, you should reply to MY question first! I was the one who had the right for having MY answer first! And I was the one who asked FIRST! No one, and I repeat, _no one_ had the right to ignore what I said! And he wasn't an exception. After all, I prefer he had his attention on me, and not to some friends of him, not even to anyone.   
  
"Reply my question first, and I'll answer yours after." I was sure he was going to trust me. Too bad he didn't know that I wasn't planning on telling him the reason.   
  
"Why do you car---Never mind." He closed his mouth after receiving one of my trademark death glares, looking at the ground. The blond looked like a lost mutt, kicked out by someone. Must be his crowd of friends, or family. Those were the only thing I could think up that could influence his happy-all-around mood.   
  
"Talk?" Looked like a request, right? But it sounded like a command to me. I was used to this kind of tone. Try to be a CEO for a day and you would understand why. Imaging me, having that kind of job everyday for about...I didn't remember how many years.   
  
"Iwasfeelingalone! There, happy now?" He looked at me embarrassedly. Guess I scared him, huh?   
  
"No. I want to know the reason behind this." I rolled my eyes while rubbing my head. When I demanded an answer, I wanted a full one, not a part of it. Didn't he know that?!   
  
"It's just...." He took a deep breath, "All my friends have someone special for them, even Honda! I'm the only one who's left behind..." He sighed sadly, having the depressive expression on him. I hated to see that, I like to watch him smile, see him look serious, see him get angry, in short, any emotions except that one.   
  
Without warning, I hugged him. I didn't know what was wrong with me today, first kiss him, then hugged him in a comforting way. Hopefully I wouldn't say...those words to him too...He looked rather shocked. It was normal since I've never been so open and nice to anyone but my brother before.   
  
"I'll be the special one you are searching for, Jou." Were the only words I said. I wasn't very good at saying lovely things. You know that I was supposedly made as a robot! So what did you expect me to say? I shouldn't have feelings for anyone, not even my brother, not even him...   
  
After a long moment of silence, he asked, "Why?" The mongrel looked at me wearing a cute little expression on his face; he looked confused and innocent like that. I didn't blame him for it. After all, who wouldn't be like that if your worst enemy just turned up into your _lover_??   
  
"Stupid pup, that's because I have feelings for you since the first time we met." I paused, did I said that loud?? Oh well, never mind that. "At first, I didn't realize that. After several events had passed between us, I did admit it, but I didn't have the courage to show you." I tried to smile in a friendly, gentle way. Hopefully it did work...   
  
"Really?" He looked at me with a mix of happiness, shock and hope. I guess he did like me, after all.   
  
"You don't trust me?" I looked at him with a hint of hurt, trying to look as pitiful as possible.   
  
"No! No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He thought I was hurt by his words, worry was written all over his face. Hn, much better. Did I tell you that I was a good actor?   
  
Before he could react, I took his chin, and kissed him slowly and gently. He tasted wonderful and sweet, just like in the book where a boy kissed a girl. "Do you like me?" After giving him the chance to gasp for air, I asked him.   
  
He replied to my question with a nod; a little pink thing on both side of his cheeks. He was blushing! That was one of the reactions I wanted to see. But still, I couldn't believe that my dream had come true, if I had knew that he had been in love with me for the past years, I wouldn't had to wait this long. Stupid stubborn little dog! He should say it earlier!   
  
"I was afraid that you'll reject me...." He blushed madly, looking embarrassed. The blond looked so cute like that; maybe I should tease him and doing some...kisses to him more often. "But I'm happy that you didn't do that to me! And I'm happy that you just come at the good timing." He smiled warmly. Well me too, I'm happy that you were happy, Jou. I whispered something in his ear, making him become red as tomatoes.   
  
What did I just say? Figure it out yourself; I wasn't going to tell you.   
  
_Material belongings can sometimes fill a hole in your heart...but there's no treasure more valuable than my words._   
  
_I love you, Katsuya._   
  


**~End?~**

  
  
First thing, Seto does know how his adopted father dies, but he is playing the innocent and....is in denial....   
And...Hehe....I know, this fic is bad.....||||   
I'm not good at fluffy stuffs.....-_-;;   
AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WROTE POV FIC FOR GOD SAKENESS!!!*blink*   
*Ahem* Sorry, I'm sorry...I'm very tired....   
I wrote it during midnight!!!*tears*   
I know that ppl are acting OOC, the plot is bored, too much of nonesense and the list went on...   
PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!*hide herself in the corner and draws circles* 


End file.
